


The Couch

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building, and shut his car off. He walked into the building, and came upon a man very obviously struggling to get a couch up the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> -Their last names aren't mine. I've read other fics where they have those names.- Also, tell me of you find any large errors? I'm not the best at writing properly.

Nori pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building, and shut his car off. He walked into the building, and came upon a man very obviously struggling to get a couch up the stairs. He had half of it resting up the stairs a ways, and the other half he was holding, still at the bottom. The man had his long hair up in a bun, and was wearing a t-shirt with the name of some band Nori didn't recognize.

"Hey, do you need any help with that?" he called out, and walked over to the other man. 

The guy set down the half of the couch he was holding, and turned to face Nori.

"Oh, hello. Sorry if I'm in your way. I could definitely use the help if you don't mind."

Nori walked over and picked up the lower half of the couch. 

"Here, I'll lift this part and you go up the stairs and carry the other half." Nori instructed.

"Alright, sounds good." The other man smiled and moved to do as Nori said.

Between the two of them they got in up the stairs and onto the next floor. 

"Which apartment is yours?" Nori asked.

"It's number 22, right over here. I just moved in today actually. Or well, I'm in the process of it anyway." The man answered him.

The man unlocked his apartment door and together they carried in in and set in down in the living room. 

"I never got your name by the way." The man said, after they took a minute to catch their breath.

"It's Nori Rivers" he tells him. "What's yours?"

"Bofur Broadbeam at your service" he said, and smiled. "That was the last thing I needed to bring up, so the apartments fully set up now. I left the couch until last because I knew it would be the hardest to get in here. As a thank you, you should come over tonight for dinner and a movie." Bofur said.

"Hmm that depends. What movie?" Nori asked.

"Well, I was thinking about having a Harry Potter marathon, starting tonight. I also know of this amazing Chinese place that delivers" Bofur answers.

"Alright then, I'm sold." Nori said grinning, as Bofur smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment. Comment are awesome :)


End file.
